callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Horse
Horses are an animal and mode of transportation in Call of Juarez and in Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood. Description Horses are an odd-toed ungulate that belong to the family Equidae. Horses were first domesticated approximately 4,000 B.C. and are still used up into today. During the Old West, horse were one of of the many animals used for transportation, including cows, donkeys, and oxen. Horses in Call of Juarez come in many colors such as gray, black, brown, and pinto. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Horses are the main means of transportation in the game. Horses are first seen used by Confederate Cavalry attacking Union Forces in Episode I. In Episode II, Thomas and Ray steal horses from Union soldiers on the way to their plantation. In Episode III, Ray and Thomas commandeer a stagecoach driven by horses, and are attacked by angry townspeople on horseback. In Episode VI, horses are available for the player to use. Episode VII, Ray and Thomas go on horseback into Raytown to rescue a gun runner from the Pinkertons. In Episode VIII, horses are again available for the player to use. In Episode IX, Ray and Thomas escape from Barnsby on horseback. In Episode X, much of the mission has the player on horseback. In Episode XII, one of Barnsby's rebels ride up into Running River's village on a horse-drawn wagon. In Episode XIII, Ray and Thomas head into the Ghost Settlement on horseback. In Episode XIV Thomas and Ray split up in Juarez's Alcazar to rescue Marisa and William. Thomas obtains three horses intended for their escape. The horses function nearly the same, however unlike in Call of Juarez, they don't tire out. Horses are availabile in multiplayer, but are slower. Call of Juarez: Gunslinger In Call of Juarez: Gunslinger, horses are seen in various towns and ranches, but are not rideable or able to be killed. Call of Juarez In Episode I, Billy Candle can obtain a whip at the Blacksmith. There are two horses hitched up next to the whip. In Episode VII, Billy sneaks inside a man's fortified house and stole a saddle to use on his horse which he likewise pilfered, and for the remainder of the episode, was forced to switch horses in random intervals. Billy also used a horse as cover to sneak into a barn at the Ferguson Ranch. In Episode VIII, Ray got on horseback to chase after Billy, and later Tom Manson and his bandits. In Episode IX, Billy uses a horse to get to several fields to hunt rabbits and to get to Eagle Mountain. In Episode X, Ray spends nearly the entire mission on horseback. In Episode XI, Billy can use the horse that is given to him bu Juarez to find the Medallion. In the Extra Missions "Farm" and "Showdown at Round Rock" horses are also seen. If the player makes the horses gallop for too long, they will tire out and go at a slower pace. They are also available in multiplayer. Call of Juarez: The Cartel While horses are not physically seen in The Cartel, DEA Agent Eddie Guerra has an impulsive gambling habit on horse races. Trivia * The horses in Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood are retextured models of the horses from Call of Juarez. * Call of Juarez: Gunslinger marks the first time horses are un-rideable. Category:Animals Category:Transportation Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood animals Category:Call of Juarez: Gunslinger animals Category:Call of Juarez animals Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel animals